The Game
by Akara Aryam Akanoma
Summary: What happens when Allen and Kanda get an envelope inviding them to play a game? It quickly turns deadly and they are forced to work together to solve out thw person who is toying with them. Yullen.
1. Chapter 1

"Tyki!!" A mysterious girl with shoulder length dark blue hair said running down the hall. She wore a white dress shirt with a red bow at the collar. The skirt she was wearing was purple and she had purple and black leggings up until about in inch from her skirt. "Where are you!?"

"I'm right behind you, Road." Tyki said stepping into the hall and locking the door behind him. He had curly black hair going a little past his shoulders and in a ponytail. He wore an expensive suit with a tie; he is also carrying a suitcase. "What do you need?"

"Yay, I found you!! Anyways, father Earl wants you at the family dinner tonight."

"Tell him I'll be there, but fist I need to drop something off in my room".

"Of course I'll tell him, later Uncle Tyki!"

"Indeed Road, it shall be later."

---2 weeks later---

In the office of the school sat two boys, both had bruises and scratches on their faces, the also looked completely opposite of each other. The first one was wearing the regular school uniform, though was ripped at some parts. He also had a really odd appearance, with snow white hair and a red scar running sown his left eye, witched looked more like a tattoo. Though you would think that's the first thing you notice about him its not. He has his left arm completely black all the way up to his shoulder with a red cross on the back of his hand. His beauty is the real thing though, his flawless pale skin and wide liquid gray eyes filled with childlike innocence. His name is Allen Walker.

The other boy was also wearing the school uniform, but it looked like he added the punk style to it. He to also had an odd appearance but not in the same was as Allen. He had long flowing black hair down to his back with bangs left out in the front. His eyes stone cold, but if you looked closely you could see that his eyes are a beautiful dark blue instead of black, which people normally think they are. He also had a strong build, opposite of Allen who was pretty skinny and small. He's also the sole air of the famous electronics company, Lotus Electronics Co. His name is Yuu Kanda

"Do you two _know_ why you're here?" asked principal Levrier

"Yes sir." Replied the two boys.

"Then why is it?" only silence greeted him "Yuu, why are you here?"

"Don't use my first name! As for the question, che, like I care.'

"Kanda, don't be so rude!" Allen said glaring at Kanda.

"Then Allen, why are you here?" Levrier said taking two envelopes from his desk and putting it in front of him.

"We got into another fight."

"What? No that's not it, it's because these letters came for you two." He said handing he letters to Kanda and Allen. "We will talk about that fight tomorrow though, either way, you are excused" He said and they left the office. Little did they know that they wouldn't be coming to school in a long time.

---

"Jeez, you guys I heard you got into another fight."


	2. Chapter 2

**Yeah, I know the last chapter had the first line that this one has, I have no idea why though… It also didn't have a disclaimer or one of these, I was running out of time like I am now, since I have to turn this in tomorrow… well the original sine I thought this up for my LA class.**

**Disclaimer: Seriously people, I own nothing!! If I had any money, then I would buy awesome stuff!!**

"Jeez, you guys I heard you got into another fight." A boy with fiery red hair said poking Allen's cheek.

His name is Lavi. His hair is spiked all over the place like fire; because his green headband he wore made it all go up. He also wore the school uniform, except he always strapped a small metal hammer to his leg. He, just like his two friends had an odd appearance. Mostly since he wore an eye patch over his right eye and an orange scarf over his uniform. His one eye that showed was a bright emerald/green and filled with life and happiness. Lavi's energetic-hyper ness reminded Kanda of a rabbit.

"Stop doing that Lavi! Besides it was all Kanda's fault." Allen explained swatting away Lavi's hand.

"Che, yeah right bean sprout."

"Who's a bean sprout BaKanda?" Allen shouted getting up and shaking his fist in Kanda's face.

"You heard me, bean sprout!" Kanda shouted following suit.

"You want to fight idiot!"

"Che, of course bean sprout!" Kanda said throwing a punch at Allen, and it would have hit if Allen hadn't blocked. Allen kept his hand on Kanda's hold and then kicked the back of Kanda's knees. Kanda fell but didn't leave it at that, he grabbed Allen's feet and threw him across the room. Allen's back hit the wall knocking a few pictures off the wall in the process. He got up, raised his right fist and charged at Kanda's head, he missed and Kanda grabbed his arm, but Allen wasn't done yet, he used Kanda's hold to turn and kick him in the head. Soon, they were breaking and knocking down things around the room.

"These guys are going to break my house Lavi mumbled to himself. He got up, went to the kitchen, filled a bucket up with water and calmly walked back to the living room. When he got there he threw the bucket of water at the two fighting boys.

"Ouch, what was that for Rabbit!?" Kanda said rubbing his head where the bucket had hit. "Great now I have a headache, I'm soaking wet, and the bean sprout bit me, could this get any worse!"

"Allen bit you?" Lavi said but he was being ignored by his two friends.

"Depends, have you read your letter Kanda?" Allen said making the water out of his hair, and ignoring Lavi at the same time.

"What letter?" Again Lavi was ignored

"No, why should I?"

"I found it fascinating and I know you will find it fascinating, as well"

"Fine, I'll read the letter and prove you wrong." Kanda said walking to his backpack and taking out the letter he had gotten earlier that day. He began reading and instantly his eyes widened and when he was done he whipped his head around to look at Allen.

The letter said:

_Dear Reader,_

_If you are reading this then it means you are one of the 20 chosen to play this game. After a week of reading this you will receive a total of $10,000. The object of this game is to take the money from other players. If you lose all your money the you will be out of the game, and have a normal life once again. You may use any means necessary to get that money. Once a player gains all the $200,000 he/she will be the victor and gets to keep all the money. Players may work in pairs to gain more money, but if one of you loses there half of the money the have to leave the game. This is merely round one if you succeed this round you will get more instructions after this round id over, and you'll now when that is. I hope you have fun and get something out of this! Goodbye and good luck!_

_From your favorite person!!_

"Is this thing serious!?" Kanda shouted

"Of course."

"Fine then, you're working with me, bean sprout."

"I knew you would say that, and I'm delighted to take up that offer Kanda" With that he and Kanda left leaving behind a dumbstruck Lavi behind.


	3. Chapter 3

**YAY!!! A NEW CHAPTER!!! Lol, I wanted to do that so bad, anyways I'm going to try to update this everyday, mostly since I'm trying to un-jam my brain for new ideas for my other story. Thanks to everybody who supported me, I didn't think I would get so much support in just 2 chapters. Special thanks to ****Ican'tDENYyou for reviewing!!**

**Disclaimer: I wished I owned DGM, but alas I don't.**

"So… What do we do first? Hide our money, or look for more players?" Allen said taking a muffin and biting into it.

"I say we hide it first." Kanda replied eating soba.

"You got a point there, but how are we suppose to find other players?"

"You ask too many questions, but all the letter merely says is that we have to succeed in this round never said anything about finding all the money. Though where are we suppose to hide the money?"

"Not with me, Cross takes all my money remember?"

"Right and Tiedoll looks through my room every day, so where?"

"I got it!"

"Where? The only place I can think of is strapping it to your leg."

"Be serious Kanda. Actually it's pretty easy; the trick is to put it not in your room, but in another place."

"Then where do you have in mind?"

"The last in the world anybody would think of going, not even Cross would go in there."

"You don't mean…"

"Exactly, Lavi's room"

"Good idea sprout, but how do you expect us to get the money in there without getting caught?"

"Its pretty easy, all we have to do is tell him we need him to help us on a homework assignment or something."

"One problem, both you and me get straight A's in each class."

"Yeah that's true, but remember he's _just_ book smart. He will probably shrug it off when we tell him that."

"Very smart sprout, now all we have to do is wait."

"Yeah, now if you don't mind, get out of my house."

"Fine I'll leave." With that he did leave

**That's all for today, but sadly I can't write anything tomorrow since I have to go somewhere for my Band concert, its something called MSBOA Festival, and I hope we get strait division 1 ratings!! Anyways goodbye for now.**


End file.
